Lovers of the Moon
by DivineQueenYeiweh
Summary: Yue x Sakura, some Touya x Yukito and their romances. For mature audiences only. Rated for sex, nudity, and language, Be warned of yaoi.
1. Pregnant

Lovers of the Moon:

Yue pushed a much older Sakura to the wall. She looked into his cold cat-like blue eyes. She spoke to her in a deep rich voice:

"You don't know how long I have waited for this Ms. Sakura. And now that you are old enough…"

He paused and looked at her seductively. He then whispered in her ear:

"You're mine…"

Sakura shuddered at the statement…but strangely took pleasure in it at the same time. Yue took her face to his and passionately kissed her with all of his might. He bit at her mouth in a plea to be let in, which Sakura finally did. She felt his tongue rap around hers and felt him gently lower her onto the bed. He stated:

"Sleep with me."

Sakura just nodded, a bit stunned by Yue's sudden affection. Yue placed his hands up Sakura's shirt to clasp her now round and fruitful breasts. Sakura cried out in ecstasy. She exclaimed:

"Oh Yue! I waited so long for you to show me affection"

"And I have waited until you were a ripe age to perform my ultimate act of love Sakura-chan. I will marry you. And when I do…will you…bear my child?"

"Only in my dreams you had asked me that question…and my answer was always yes. Yue-san…how about I bear your child NOW!"

"Oh Sakura-chan, don't tease me like that…"

Yue then nipped and sucked on Sakura's neck. She would have a hell of a time explaining that to her brother….but it didn't matter. Yue was finally hers. Yue unbuttoned her collared shirt and slipped it off. He then took the liberty of unbuttoning her bra as well to see her now well-formed breasts. Yue drew his tongue around the curves of her breast while he commented:

"Don't worry…I'll be gentle with you…"

He sucked on her breasts while taking off her skirt and panties. Her naked frame was now his to see…and she was beautiful to him. Yue then stood and performed a private strip session for Sakura. He finally slowly peeled off his boxer shorts. His manhood was large and proud and covered with sexy white fluff. Sakura blushed…she never thought it could be THAT big. Yue eased himself onto the bed and hovered over Sakura. He gently eased himself into Sakura, who cried more out of pleasure than pain. But then…the pain seered over Sakura's body and her eyes filled with tears. He looked at her with compassion. He stated:

"It's your first time…"

Sakura commented after a while:

"I was waiting for you Yue…"

"Hmm….me too. I have nothing to hold back now…"

Yue thrust himself into Sakura and kissed her. He moaned in pleasure and Sakura followed. Yue nibbled on her neck as he roughly entered and exited. Yue massaged her back as he made love with her. Then…they reached their climax together, and they both cried out together in pleasure. Sakura felt him squirt into her, and her muscles spasmed into an excellent ecstasy. She sighed in joy and fell back onto the bed. She looked up to Yue…who now had a look of love in his eyes. He stroked her hair and cooed:

"Now you really ARE mine!"

And he planted a kiss on her lips.

(A month later…)

Sakura was sitting in her room with a very serious look on her face. Yue watched in and noticed this. He asked:

"Why such the long look on such a pretty face."

"Yue…I have to tell you something…"

Yue sat down next to her and stated:

"You can tell me anything Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked at Yue and smiled. She then stated:

"I'm pregnant."

First real attempt at a lemon. Tell me what you think.


	2. Reactions

Chapter 2-Reactions:

(A few days before…)

Sakura could feel something. Something she had never felt before. She could feel presences…but this was completely different. This sense was coming from within her. She thought:

"I wonder if there's anything wrong with me…"

She noticed that her period was a little late, but that happened every once in a while. But she had a feeling she should check this out. About a month before, she had shared a blessed union with Yue. Yue's confession of love came almost as quickly as he made love to her. It was so strange…being touched in that way for the very first time. And why her muscles spasmed after she didn't understand. Yue, who had probably many years of experience in matters, explain that this feeling was called an orgasm. God…imagine having an orgasm on your first try? Sakura was still very innocent in some matters…

But…she knew she had to check up on herself on the matter of the missed period. She got a testing supply from the store and checked. The monitor turned pink. Then she understood. Pink meant…she had conceived a child. That was the presence that she felt…

(Present…)

She was so lucky that Yue accepted her pregnancy with a soothing ease. But her brother might be a different story. It wasn't just the matter her having the baby so young. Her brother had a secret thing for Yue…a thing that would suggest that he was also in love with him. Imagine his reaction if he knew…

But when Yue held her in his arms…the problems of the real world seemed to melt away. And…it was a blessing that she would have a child with him. It was a bit odd that two opposites could come together to form another being. Sakura blushed at the fact that she now was carrying a life inside of her. She then nuzzled her head against his well-muscled chest and spoke:

"I feel so happy…"

But then Touya walked in and saw the 'loving' position the couple was in. Yukito, who now had his body to himself, blushed as he saw that too. He asked Touya:

"Hey, how come you're not snuggly like that with me?"

"You be quiet. Yue…nice to see you here…with my sister…"

He then gave him a glare and asked:

"Why ARE you here with my sister?

Yukito yelled out randomly, "Because he loves her! I feel so happy for Sakura-chan!"

He threw his arms around Touya, who almost immediately pushed him away. He then placed his hands on Yukito's shoulders and demanded:

"What do you mean Yuki? That Yue…is in love with my sister…what the hell? I'm gonna murder him…"

Yukito held him back and exclaimed:

"NO! Don't do that! Yue means no harm to Sakura-chan. He respects her and after all, he IS her guardian."

Yue stood and faced Touya. He then spoke:

"With your permission, I would like to eventually marry her…"

Touya pushed him and yelled:

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HER! I LOVE MY SISTER! AND I DON'T WANT ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HER! ESPECIALLY HER BECOMING PREGNANT! YOU'RE A LOT OLDER THAN SHE IS, AND I DON'T WANT HER TO BE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF!"

Yue's heart sunk in an instant as he thought of the child Sakura was carrying. And in about three more months, she would show signs of the pregnancy. Touya would literally kill him for doing that. Sakura looked at her brother. She took his hand and stated:

"Touya…I'm seventeen. You can't protect me forever. I'm a big girl now. You think you could trust me to know what I'm doing…"

"I know…I just don't want you to get hurt…"

Touya wrapped his arms around his sister. Touya stated:

"It's because I love you okay? That's why I'm so hard on you. Plus, I know how guys are."

"Yes mother…"

He released her and circled around the cold looking Yue. He commented:

"But seriously, you and my sister? I thought you were gay…"

Yue anime-fell at this statement. He then got up and responded:

"I was trying to hold my feelings by for Sakura-chan by appearing cold hearted. I didn't want to upset you Touya. I care for you two. You have to remember that I was inside of Yukito's body…"

"And that's why I ate so much love…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know…"

Touya then looked over at his boyfriend. Yukito's brown eyes shown with joy and innocence behind the glasses. He then thought of the love that he had for them. Plus, it was fun to play the dominant role in bed. But that was a more private thing between him and Yukito. But the bonds that Touya had with Yuki were strong, and there was nothing wrong with it. So…he guess that it would be okay if Yue felt that way about his sister. He asked Yue:

"Tell me my friend…would you…do anything for Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Even give up your life for her?"

"I would do anything for her. Even if it meant that. And…I will take good care of Sakura. I promise. No harm will fall to her. I love her too much for that. I love her too much to lose her…"

Sakura found herself gasping and said:

"Yue-san…"

Touya however smiled and stated:

"Then it's okay for you two to date. But ABSOLUTELY POSSITIVELY NO SEX WHATSOEVER! I'M WARNING YOU!"

Yue commented, "Hmph, look who's talking?"

Touya's face turned bright red. How did Yue know about Yukito and him in bed? Then he shot Yuki a harsh look and exclaimed:

"YUKI!"

"Sorry Touya. I haven't gotten out of the habit of telling him everything. Yue IS my friend after all…"

"Hmm. I'm guess you're right. Well…there's only one way to settle this. C'mon Yuki, follow me…"

Yukito then followed Touya into the other room. Sakura commented:

"What's he gonna do to him?"

"Probably fuck him silly, but you didn't need to know that…"

Sakura's eyes then turned wide at this. Yue was right about one thing…she really DIDN'T want to know….

(Meanwhile….)

Yukito was stripped of his clothes and stood naked in the room. Touya pointed to the bed and Yukito went over and bent over with his ass facing Touya. Touya was also stripped of his clothes. Touya then went and hovered over Yuki. Yuki commented:

"I should have these accidents more often…"

"You're so bad. You're not as innocent as you appear. No, I know you better. And I know just how you like this done."

Touya then thrust his manhood into Yuki's ass. Yuki gasped and said Touya. Touya teased:

"I love it when you say my name…"

Touya wrapped his arms around Yuki as he roughly pumped into Yuki's exposed ass. The suspense was murder but it was so fun at the same time. They both braced for the moment where they would reach the climax together, but loved the pleasure they were feeling in the meantime. Touya searched for the spot that would particularly please his lover. When Yuki cried out his name again, he knew he found it and concentrated on that one spot. Finally, the climax was reached, and they gave a loud cry in unison. Touya felt himself squirt into Yuki's ass while his own manhood squirted on the bed.

Oh God, that felt good. Yukito turned over to look Touya in the eye. Touya gave a seductive yet compassionate smile. Touya then chucked to himself and stated:

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yep, I know!"

Yuki grinned cutely and Touya look his lips into his own. Touya then moved down and kissed his neck and part of his shoulder. Yukito shyly petted Touya's back and felt his strong semi-muscular body in his hands. Yukito said:

"I love you Touya."

"I love you too."

Well…I guess that's the end for now. I originally intended this to be just Sakura x Yue, but I can't help but to love Touya x Yuki as a couple. So blah. Yes, yaoi is here, but can't help but to love it. First mature fic. Tell me what you think. I turned this into an on going story by requests, so any feedback would be appreciated. And so are any ideas. See you all next chapter. This is rated more for sex than anything. Occasionally I will curse, but rarely will use fuck or whatever.


End file.
